


Vampire Diaries

by TheoMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Original Male Character





	Vampire Diaries

A young man about 25 years old was returning to Mystic Falls from college out of state, The boy had short brown and blonde hair and brown eyes and stood at the height 5ft10in tall and muscular built. His name was Asmund Giblet and was the older brother of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Asmund however was not a normal person, he could memorize anything and he had visions of events that happened in past when he touched a person and saw their life and ancestors. Asmund didn’t tell about his abilities, however a lady had told him something that made him question himself.  
_Life will change for you as you know it_ she had said, _The past will come back to Mystic Falls and your true bloodline will be revealed. Warning; there are those out there that will prey on what you are capable of._  
Asmund reflected on what the lady told him as he pulled up to his family’s house...what could have that lady had meant. He shook his head and got out of his car, grabbing his bag as he got out and walked up to the door, knocking on the door.  
 _Coming_ a woman’s voice said and the door opened, showing a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes answering and she looked at Asmund shocked, “Asmund? Oh my god.”   
“Hello Aunt Jenna.” he said, “It’s been a while.”   
“7 years, Asmund.” Jemma replied and she crossed her arms as she glared at him, “You didn’t come to the funeral.”   
“I was out of the country.” Asmund said and she looked at him confused, “Long story...are they here?”   
“They are at school.” Jenna told him sighing, “Come on in.”   
She let Asmund inside and he looked around seeing that it looked the same as 5 years ago when he left.   
“Are you hungry?” Jenna asked as she led the way into the kitchen.  
“I had breakfast on the way into town.” Asmund answered, “I appreciate it though, Aunt.” “So you’re done with your adventure?” Jenna asked with a hint of anger in her tone and Asmund sighed.  
“Jenna.” Asmund said.  
“No Asmund...you left.” Jenna said spinning around to him angrily, “With no word of where you were going...your parents were worried sick until the day they died.”   
“I had to leave, Jenna.” Asmund replied.  
“Why?” Jenna questioned frustrated, “Why leave like that?”   
“I know the truth, Jenna.” Asmund said and she looked at him confused, “I know that I am not really related to Jeremy and Elena. I was adopted, not born of Gilbert blood."  
Jenna’s eyes went wide in shock and Asmund scoffed as he shook his head.  
“I left right after I found out to figure out who my parents were but I got nothing over the last 5 years.” he continued, “But I am back now and I bought a house down the street to stay at.”   
Asmund’s phone buzzed and he took it out to see he had a text.  
 _Heard you’re in town...we need to talk...Mystic Falls High...teacher there now_ the message read and Asmund narrowed his eyes as he knew who message was from.   
He turned off the screen and grabbed his bag.  
“I got to get settled in new place.” he told Jenna, “Pick this conversation later?”   
Jenna sighed but nodded and Asmund went to his new house and dropped off his bag before heading over to the high school, finding the kids out at the soccer field and followed a sense of a certain presence and entered into the History room where he found a man with brown hair and brown eyes with a trimmed stubble sitting at a desk wearing a suit.  
“Hello Alaric.” Asmund said entering the room and the man looked up at him.  
“Asmund Gilbert.” Alaric replied smiling and getting up to hug Asmund who smiled softly and hugged him back, “Been a while.”   
“Two years.” Asmund said sighing, “What brought you to Mystic Falls?”   
“Isabella was turned and returned as a vampire.” Alaric told him and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock, “A vampire named Damon Salvatore turned her and now she wants to meet Elena who is her biological daughter.”  
Asmund hugged the man again tightly.  
“I am glad to see you again, Asmund.” Alaric told him, “I’ve missed you.”   
“I am back now.” Asmund replied, “Back for good now.”   
“Have you talked to Jeremy or Elena yet?” Alaric asked looking at the young man who shook his head, “What are you going to tell them?”   
“Asmund?” a female voice said behind him shocked and Asmund cringed for a moment before turning to see a young girl about 17 standing there.  
The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore jeans with a red shirt and black jacket on.   
“Hello Elena.” Asmund said smiling softly and she dropped her bag as she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, surprising Asmund for he surely thought she would hit him.  
“I’m so glad you’re back.” she said, “When did you get back?”   
“Just this morning.” Asmund replied as she stepped back, “How are you...”   
He stopped as he sensed something off as a 17 year old handsome boy with deep forest green eyes and short dark blonde hair which was styled in spike standing at the height of 5ft11in tall and lean body with flat yet athletic muscled body. He wore dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and he looked up in surprise as he came in.  
“I am so sorry, I seem to have interrupted something.” he said and Asmund knew immediately what he sensed.  
This boy wasn’t just a regular boy since he was a vampire and Asmund glanced down at the boy’s hand to see a familiar ring set on his left hand.  
“Hi I am Asmund...” Asmund said smiling pleasantly as he went up to the boy and stretched out his hand, “Elena’s older brother.”   
“Stefan Salvatore.” the boy said as he shook Asmund’s hand when suddenly Asmund turned serious and time froze around them and Stefan looked around shocked before looking at Asmund, “You did this...”  
“I know what you are, Stefan.” Asmund replied, “I thought all vampires left Mystic Falls and the famous Stefan Salvatore has graced Mystic Falls with his presence again.”   
“Just who are you?” Stefan questioned confused and intrigued at the same time, “Gilberts don’t have magic in their bloodline.”   
“I was adopted.” Asmund explained, “Now what are you in Mystic Falls for?”   
Stefan kept quiet and he looked past Asmund who looked at him confused before turning to see that Stefan was looking at Elena and Asmund realized immediately.  
“You and my sister?” he said and Stefan sighed, “Does she know what you are?”   
Stefan nodded and Asmund scoffed as he looked at Elena in admiration.  
“She knows you’re a vampire and yet she isn’t afraid of you.” he said and saw she was wearing a pendant, “She’s wearing vervain.”   
“I gave it to her for protection.” Stefan explained, “She is a great friend to me and so I wanted her to be protected if anything ever happened.”   
Asmund sighed as he knew that Stefan was telling the truth and detected no harm towards Elena or Alaric and he let go of Stefan’s hand, time resuming.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stefan.” Asmund said acting as if he didn’t stop time, “I am Elena’s brother, Asmund.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Asmund.” Stefan replied playing along.  
“Are you here to stay, brother?” Elena asked and Asmund nodded at her, “Great, just in time to help us at the dance.”   
“Dance?” Asmund questioned looking at Alaric confused.   
“The school’s 80‘s dance that they have.” Alaric explained and Asmund nodded in understanding as the bell rang, “Perhaps we can have lunch sometime?”   
“I would like that, Alaric.” Asmund said smiling softly and Elena looked between her teacher and brother confused before gasping in shock and Stefan led her to seat as students started coming in, “I should get going.”   
He left and started walking to his car in the parking lot when he sensed someone behind him and sighed.  
“Hello Damon.” he said and he turned to see a man in his early twenties standing there.  
Damon had black hair and brown eyes and usually wore dark clothes and he was the older brother of Stefan, Asmund’s first time meeting the younger brother, but he had met Damon a few times over the last several years.  
“Asmund Gilbert.” Damon said smirking, “Back in town?”   
“Correct, though you never did tell me that your brother was a vampire...you made it sound like...” Asmund replied.  
“Like he was dead?” Damon chuckled, “Ironic isn’t it since he’s dead as well?”   
Asmund slanted his eyes and sighed as he turned away.  
“What really brought you back?” Damon asked seriously, “Last I saw you was...”   
“Yeah I know.” Asmund answered, “Look no one knows about that and I intend to keep it that way.”   
Damon looked at Asmund up and down curiously and leaned against Asmund’s car.  
“I found her, Damon.” Asmund said sighing and Damon stood up straight in shock, “I found Kathrine and then lost her.”   
“You actually found her?” Damon questioned and Asmund nodded, “Where?”   
“France.” Asmund said and looked around, “Get in car...we’re going to your place.”   
Damon nodded and got in the car as Asmund got into the driving seat before driving off to the Salvatore Manor at edge of town in the woods. Soon they were sitting in the Salvatore Manor living room and Damon handed Asmund a glass of whiskey.   
“So you saw her in France?” Damon said, “What was she there for?”   
“I am not sure...she was researching something.” Asmund said drinking the whiskey, “All I got was something about a curse needing to be broken.”   
“Curse?” Damon said confused, “Nothing to with vampires unless she wants a permanent way to walk in the sun without a ring.”   
“Don’t think...” Asmund started to say when suddenly he sensed a dark presence coming into town and he dropped his glass, breaking it as it hit the ground and shattered.  
“Asmund?” Damon said quickly speeding up to him concerned, “What’s wrong?”   
“She’s here.” Asmund said and Damon’s eyes widened and Asmund turned to the front door, “She’s on her way here.”   
“You’re kidding?” Damon said scoffing, “Why here?”   
“Not sure but it’s not good.” Asmund replied, “Damon...”   
“Don’t worry, I ain’t on her side.” Damon told him, “You need to go though...she doesn’t know about you or what you are. Which is what exactly by the way?”   
“Now that’s my secret.” Asmund said smirking and Damon chuckled, “That will be revealed soon enough though if Kathrine is really back in Mystic Falls...I need to go make sure Elena is alright. Don’t do anything reckless while I am gone, Damon.”   
“I promise, Asmund.” Damon said, “Go out back way.”   
Asmund nodded and left the Salvatore Manor and headed back to his house, settling in and later that night, sat on the front porch with a glass of wine in his hand thinking about his journey for the last few years when he found out more about himself and what he was but not where he came from.   
“Hey.” Alaric said walking up to the house still dressed up in his suit and Asmund smiled at the man softly, “Nice place.”   
“Thanks.” Asmund replied looking back at the two story house that had several bedrooms and bathrooms and a large kitchen, “I saved a prince in a foreign country and they rewarded me generously and I cashed some of the gold in and bought this place.”   
“You mind if I sit with you?” Alaric asked and Asmund beckoned him to join him.  
“Would you like a glass of wine?” Asmund asked and Alaric nodded.  
Asmund poured the teacher a glass and handed it to the man as Alaric took it and they sat back together looking up at the night sky.  
“There will be danger coming soon.” Asmund said and Alaric looked at him confused, “Elena will be in danger from her doppelganger, Kathrine, and a very dangerous vampire will be coming to break the Sun and Moon curse placed over the werewolves and vampires.”   
“What can I do to help?” Alaric asked him and Asmund smiled softly at him.  
“Well I can train you more in hunting vampires and defending yourself so I know that you’re safe.” Asmund told him, “I sense another witch in this town...very powerful one...”   
“You’re probably sensing Bonnie Bennet.” Alaric told him and Asmund looked at him surprised and closed his eyes.  
“Yes...I had no idea that Bonnie was a witch.” he said, “Very interesting and I’ll have to pay her a visit.”  
“So this school dance...” Alaric said nervously, “I understand if you’re not wanting to go but I was hoping I might see you there.”   
“I’ll have to dig through my collection of suits but I’m sure I can find an outfit.” Asmund replied chuckling.  
“I’m glad you’re back, Asmund.” Alaric told him and Asmund nodded.  
“Glad to be back.” Asmund said as they clinked glasses and drank.


End file.
